Baby Werehog Adventures
by Nate the Werehog
Summary: Nate tries to create his own emerald to gain a super form and accidentally turns himself, Sonic and Scourge into were-pups. Now they have to be taken care of by his friend Slick the Wolf and some of the Sonic cast. Will everyone be able to survive 3 were-pups with all their powers intact?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters. They belong to Sega. Nate is my oc and Slick belongs to my friend Slick the Wolf.

Chapter 1: Element Emerald Mishap

"Sonic, Nate, Scourge get your little buts back in this house it's time for dinner!" shouted an angry Slick. He had been chasing the were-pups in the backyard for 45 minutes and had just fallen into a mud puddle getting it all over his clothes and fur.

Nate seeing what had happened to his friend stopped and went over to him. "You okay Swick?" he asked.

Slick looked at the baby version of his friend and sighed. "I'm fine Nate." he said. "Can you help me catch Sonic and Scourge?"

"Sure Swick." Nate replied but a voice from the door stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Slick the chicken nuggets are ready and- What the heck happened to you!" Tails exclaimed.

"I was chasing our three resident pups around and fell into the mud." Slick told him. "Nate stopped but Sonic and Scourge are still chasing squirrels."

Indeed the silvery-blue and emerald green were-pups were chasing a family of squirrels up the giant oak tree in Nate's backyard.

"I'll handle this." said Tails and yelled for the two pups. "Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, Scourge Alexander Hedgehog get in this house right now before I call Amy and Fiona over to help babysit." he said.

At the mention of their two crazy stalker/fangirls Sonic and Scourge paled and ran into the house whimpering the whole way and hid under the kitchen table.

"That's bewow the belt bwo." Sonic said still whimpering.

"So is what happened to Slick because you guys wouldn't listen to him." Tails replied.

"Hey Tails will you be alright feeding them while I go hop in the shower?" Slick asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine as soon as they finish I'll put them in Nate's room to sleep." said Tails.

Dinner went off without a hitch. By the time Slick came back from his shower Sonic and Scourge were asleep in Nate's room and Tails and Nate were sitting in the living room watching Sherlock Holmes.

"What are you still dong up Nate?" Slick asked.

"I need to discuss something wif you too." Nate replied.

"Oh might it be the reason why you, Sonic and Scourge are were-pups?" Tails asked.

"Uh heh heh yeah that's my fault." Nate told him looking sheepish which looked cute on his two year old face.

"Why what did you do?" Sick asked

"Do you remember when I said I really wanted a super form and I joked around saying I would try to create my own emerald?"

"Yeah then you said you would try to combine your chaos powers with your elemen- Wait you actually tried it!" Slick shouted looking at Nate's guilty face.

"You did WHAT!" Tails exclaimed. "Nate you know chaos energy is unstable even for users so why would you try to mix it with your elemental powers?" he asked.

"I thought my elements would help stabilize the energy and it seemed to work since I managed to create an emerald.

"So what caused you guys to be turned into were-pups then?" Tails asked.

"Well I wanted to tie this emerald to me so Eggman wouldn't steal it so I used a clump of my fur, a vial of my blood and an old baby fang to make sure only I could use it. When these ingredients combined with the energy I had been building up an orange emerald was created. Sonic and Scourge heard me celebrating and came down to see what I was shouting about. When I told them what I had done and showed them the emerald we went outside to see if it would work." Nate explained.

At this point Slick took over the story. "I was coming back from the store when I heard Nate shout something from the backyard and then there was a bright flash of light followed by crying. When I got to the yard I found Nate, Scourge and Sonic as were-pups crying. I brought them in the house and called you and you know the rest." he said.

"Okay well since you used your blood Nate it might be harder for me to find a way to turn you guys back but I can try." Tails said.

"It's alright Tails I don't think the effect is permanent since my talking is getting better.

At this point Nate gave out a loud yawn causing Slick to take him to his room and lay him next to Sonic and Scourge. "_Man I hope it doesn't take long to change them back." _he thought going to his room to get some sleep.

AN/ There is chapter 1 and I hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review. Flames will be used for chilidogs. Oh check out this challenge I'm posting for someone to write.

Challenge

1. Must be a Harry Potter/Pokémon crossover

2. Ash and Harry must be brothers ages should be no more than a few months apart.

3. No Dumbledore bashing. He must be supportive and help Harry

4. If Harry gets taken to the Pokémon world Dumbledore must meet with Arceus to decide what needs to be done.

5. Both must be Aura users and have a Riolu as one of their first captured Pokémon or their starters

. 6. No horcruxes

7. Harry doesn't have to leave the Pokémon world until Arceus and Dumbledore meet him when he's 17 for the final battle.

8. No Harry older man slash ex. HP/LV

9. Both must be Arceus' chosen to help the legendaries in time of need.

10. No HP/GW pairing

11. Ash and Harry can understand PokéSpeech due to Aura.

12. Harry and Ash must travel together.

Extras: Legendaries have families so Ash and Harry may catch one of each.

Have Pokémon 2000 close to canon as a test for both brothers.

Any regions can be used

The ability to travel to one or the other world is available to Ash and Harry when they are at least 13.

AN2/ Feel free to email or pm me if you want to take this challenge have an idea for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? Sega and the sonic team still own the sonic characters. Slick belongs to my friend.

An/ My pups talking will alternate between baby speak and regular talking due to Nate's experiment wearing off. Just incase anyone gets confused when the talking is normal.

Shadow: Why did you turn me into a baby?

Nate: A good friend requested you as the fourth one so I agreed.

Shadow: Well I guess its okay. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 2: Another pup!

The next morning Slick was woken up by Nate bouncing on his bed.

"Swick, Swick wake up! Tails found Adow outside and he's sicky." Nate yelled.

Slick's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed to see what Nate was talking about. When he got downstairs he saw Tails running a test on Shadow to see why he was sick but was shocked when he noticed Shadow was a pup like Sonic, Scourge and Nate.

"Tails how the heck did Shadow become a were-pup?" Slick asked. "He wasn't at the house yesterday.

"I don't know. I went outside to take a walk and saw his foot sticking out of the bushes." Tails replied.

"I'll check the surveiwence tapes from yesterday afternoon." Nate said turning to his computer. "Computer run the feed from 10 minutes before the explosion to 2 minutes after it."

"Scanning… footage found." The computer said in a male British accent.

The three turned to look at the screen and watched as Shadow Chaos Controlled in and dropped to his knees in the bushes. From the looks of it he was wounded on his right arm and his inhibitor ring was missing. From there Shadow passed out and Nate was seen running outside on screen.

"Computer stop pwayback." Nate said. "I think I know why Shadow is sick Tails." he continued while the computer went to standby mode.

"Why?" Tails asked.

Before Nate could answer two blurs raced into the lab and tried to skid to a halt before smacking into the wall.

Tails, Nate and Slick couldn't help it they burst out laughing at the pouty looks on Sonic and Scourge's faces.

"See you two this is why I said no revving in the house." Nate said still chuckling.

"Sawry Nate" Scourge said looking at his adopted brother and wincing from the pain of his bleeding nose.

"Don't bwame Scourge, Nate" Sonic said also sporting a bleeding nose, "It was my idea to race in the house."

Nate sighed. He really couldn't blame the two for their behavior. He knew Sonic didn't like to sit still and always had to be moving something. Scourge being Sonic's anti-self also had the same problem but ever since Nate had adopted him he had been mellowing out some. "Slick, Tails could you cwean these two up while I check Shadow's energy wevels to see if my theory is true?" he asked.

"Sure Nate but why would you need to check his energy… Slick trailed off as the answer came to him. "His inhibitor ring was missing! It must have been lost when he got his injury!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly" Nate said. "His rings help keep his chaos energy under control and limit his power but with one missing combined with the energy my emerald released yesterday his energy is out of whack causing his sickness." he explained.

"Can it be cured?" Tails asked coming back with Sonic and Scourge behind him.

"I think so he just needs to lose the excess energy and put a new ring on. Luckily for me he left me one along with a copy of Gerald Robotnik's notes on his creation." Nate answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" a weak voice asked behind them.

All 5 of the others whipped their heads around to see Shadow sitting up weakly on the lab table.

"Shadow!" Nate exclaimed running over, "How do you feel?"

"Wike I've been hit with Amy's hammer." he replied

"Well since your energy is messed up I'm not surprised but we are about to take care of that." Tails told him.

"Computer pull up file Project Shadow subsection energy levels the start up the chaos energy extraction pod." Nate said.

"What will that do?" Slick asked.

"I'll set the pod to extract the energy until it reaches the point in Shadow's file then put the spare ring on him that he left here. The good thing is that the energy seems to have healed his injury so he should be fine when the process is over." Nate said having Tails set the black and red were-pup in the machine. "Computer begin extraction he commanded."

The pod whirred to life while a white light shined from the inside.

"Good the machine is stable and working perfectly." Nate said looking at the displays from Tails arms. "The extraction should only take a couple of hours. Why don't we go upstairs and have lunch." he suggested.

Over a lunch of frozen pizza everyone discussed the baby situation.

"I've analyzed the emerald you gave me Nate and its possible it may turn you back but Sonic, Scourge and Shadow will stay as were-pups until we can find another cure. It seems it was the mix of energy from you and Shadow that caused this. On top of that you using your blood in the emerald's creation to tie it to you seems to have worked sine it won't cure the others. The emerald may also grant you your super form but I'm not sure." Tails explained.

"It's worth a shot." Nate said taking the orange elemental emerald from Tails. He stood in the middle of the kitchen and closed his eyes. "Chaos Elemental Control!" he shouted. There was a flash of light and when it cleared Nate was back to his 21 year old self. "Yes it worked!" he exclaimed.

"Aww what about us bwo? Scourge sniffled.

"Don't worry little man Slick and I will take care of you, Sonic and Shadow until Tails and I find a cure." Nate told him. "Speaking of which the extraction should be done so I'm going to go check on Shadow."

"No need I heard the machine end the process while you were talking to Scourge." Tails said from the basement doorway holding Shadow. "It worked so now all we need is his spare ring and he'll be all set."

"Here it is." Nate said taking the ring out of a drawer in his study and putting it on Shadow's right arm when he got back to the kitchen.

"That's better." Shadow said in relief. "Now let's hope you and Tails find a cure before Eggman learns some of his enemies are babies.

Little did they know one of Eggman's spybots had filmed the whole scene in the kitchen and was transmitting it to it's master.

AN2/ There is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy. Yes I know it wasn't funny and had a lot of science in it but I wanted a unique reason why Shadow was a pup. Credit for part of the idea goes to my friend Slick the Wolf. Thanks buddy. Please read and review

Shadow: I have to say that was interesting. You managed to nail the function of my inhibitor rings spot on. This may end up a good story after all.

Nate: Thanks Shadow glad you like it.

Sonic: Why did I only get one line?

Nate: Sorry Sonic I didn't notice until the end. You'll get more in chapter 3.

Sonic: Alright then

Nate: See you guys next time


End file.
